Sin
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Sin often leads to love. The sin of six women leads to their love and obsession towards a God.


**PRIDE**

Mayumi would admit that she was a shallow woman. She was able to hide this fatal hubris of hers from her friends and family, but to a keen observer like Tatsuya, her pride is clear to see.

Mayumi is a prideful woman and this pride is the reason why she fell in love with one Shiba Tatsuya.

Mayumi knew of her status and position in the Saegusa Clan. She was the first daughter and the third child of the Saegusa Clan. She was also the strongest magician that her clan has at its disposal, and she was treated as such.

Most of anything that she wanted with reason, she gets. Any concession that she wants from her clan was granted to her without questions. It doesn't matter what she wants, whatever she wants, she gets by the virtue of her prowess and power in magic.

Setting aside her lack of suitable suitors, Mayumi was comfortable in her lot in life and her position in the Saegusa Clan.

And then she met Shiba Tatsuya and everything change.

Mayumi was attracted to her Tatsuya-kun at first glance. He may not be the most eye catching boy that she had seen in her life, but he was the most appealing man that she had ever met.

Tatsuya is a man among boys and it showed in the way he carried himself. He is mature, compose, uncompromising, stern, and unrelenting. He knows when to concede and when to pursue.

Shiba Tatsuya is a man among men that tempted Mayumi in ways that she did not want to admit.

Furthermore, Tatsuya is a remarkable magician that towers even over her.

Mayumi prided herself as the absolute best in her generation. She was confident that she can best anyone her age.

Mari, what is the used of her sword if she can't get closed to her. If she and Mari fights, Mayumi was confident that Mari would have a bullet of ice in between her eyes before she gets within ten paces of her.

Juumonji, a battle between magicians almost, always comes down to speed, and Mayumi knew that she was faster than the enforcer of the Ten Master Clans. Push comes to shove, Mayumi was confident that she could put a bullet through Juumonji's head before he could summon a barrier.

Hell, Mayumi was even confident in her chances against Miyuki. The Yotsuba Heiress might be fast with her casting and her Zone Interference is formidable to the point that it is intimidating, but in Mayumi's eyes, that is irrelevant. Miyuki favours Area of Effect Magic while she prefers sniping, and in Mayumi's opinion, it does not matter how wide of an area Miyuki can cover with her magic if she could not see her coming.

And in a fight, Mayumi was confident that Miyuki would not be able see her coming.

Mayumi could see herself winning against every magician that she knew of.

Everyone but one.

When Mayumi visualize a battle between her and Tatsuya, she could not see herself winning. In combat, Tatsuya was just like her, only better in every conceivable parameters, aside from magic versatility and library, although that is relative considering most combat magician has, at most, use seven magic sequence at most in battle.

And that appealed to Mayumi.

All the suitors that her father presented to her, though more physically appealing than Tatsuya, will never be stronger than her. None of her current and previous suitors would ever be strong enough for her.

And if she had an option or a choice, she would rather not open her legs to anyone weaker than her.

Tatsuya was not weaker than her. In fact, Tatsuya was stronger than her by a wide margin. Compare to him, she would be inferior, and her pride would allow such a man to be on top of her.

Her pride would only allow Tatsuya to have her.

**ENVY**

Lina envied Tatsuya.

Unlike most of his admirers, Lina did not admire Tatsuya for his magic or for his ability in battle. Lina did not admire Tatsuya's intelligence or his ability to make the impossible, possible.

No, Lina envied Tatsuya for his ability to not care about the expectations of others. Lina loves Tatsuya's ability to not care about the opinion of others.

Lina fell for Tatsuya for his selfishness. In Lina's eyes, regardless of Tatsuya's condition, he is the most selfish man alive.

Most of her life, Lina was a soldier. She had fought and slayed all the threats that her country perceived without a complain. She had killed countless under the flag of the USNA. She hunted down and executed traitors that had fought with her in some form or another. She had been a loyal soldier to her country, fighting and killing for freedom.

And she hated every single second of it.

Tatsuya and Miyuki were right in saying that she wasn't built to be a soldier that she did not have the mentality of a warrior, but her talents force her into a life that she never wanted to live. She was just too good, too skilled in magic and fighting for the leaders of her country to ignore.

And discarding her wants as well as drowning herself with delusions, Lina forced herself to fight and become the strongest hammer of her country.

And that is why she fell deeply in love with Shiba Tatsuya.

Unlike her, Tatsuya was a soldier because he was interested in becoming one, not because he was forced to. Tatsuya was not fighting for his country, he was fighting for the simple reason of wanting to test himself and his creations.

Tatsuya holds no loyalty to his country. His loyalty lays with his sister and himself, and Lina envies that.

For Lina, her entire career as a soldier was due her delusion of patriotism, her hunger to be accepted by the nation she was born into.

For Tatsuya, his career as a soldier is a long term experiment, a testing field for his creation.

The former reason might be more honourable than the latter, but Lina wished she had fought for the latter reason.

Lina envied Tatsuya for his confidence and sense of self, and that envied evolved into an emotion that she wanted to act upon.

**LUST**

Ayako might not be in the majority but she considers Tatsuya as the most dashing man that she had ever seen in her life.

Ayako remembered seeing a young Tatsuya among the Guardian trainees. Ayako remembered being at awe by the skill that Tatsuya displayed as he dispatched every opponent placed in front of him.

It did not matter who his opponents were, whether they be his age, younger or older than him, he dispatched them with ease, as if they were nothing before him.

And he took them all down not in single combat. They all ganged up on him and Tatsuya just shrugged them all out as if they were nothing.

And they were truly nothing before him as he shrugged everything and anything that was thrown at him, whether they be physical or magical attacks.

At that moment, seeing Tatsuya stand before a pile of bodies, Ayako knew that she would be his someday.

Ayako remembered the first time she associated herself with the love of her life. She was months away from losing the number in her name, months away from being separated from her twin. She knew that her father loved her, but he did not loved her enough to protect her from the Uncles and Yotsuba Maya.

But before Ayako could drown in her despair, the boy - man actually - that she secretly moons over approached her and offered her assistance.

Ayako did not have any shame in saying that she took the hand offered to her and held it like a life line. When the person that you have a crush on offers a helping a hand, you grabbed it and not let go.

And Ayako is not ashamed to say that she owed her place in the Yotsuba to Tatsuya, her God.

Tatsuya saw something in her, in her magic, and whatever he saw in her, he helped her bring it out for the world to see.

Two months later, Ayako's position in the family was secured due to Tatsuya's teachings and Ayako was grateful for the assistance of her crush.

A crush that evolved into love.

Ayako fell in love with her Tatsuya due to the kindness that he extended towards her. After all, considering his own status, he owed her nothing, her father less so, but he still showed her kindness and taught her the full potential of her magic.

And Ayako's love grew for Tatsuya as they aged. Ayako could not understand why the Uncles were so hostile towards Tatsuya. He was, in every way imaginable, the best magician and warrior that the clan has in their generation, probably in its history. Tatsuya, in Ayako's point of view, is perfect. Strong to the point of ridiculousness, powerful to the point of absurdness, and smart to the point of lunacy. The Yotsuba Clan bore a god and instead of celebrating their good fortune, they shun and belittle the ace of their family.

Sometimes, Ayako feels like she is related to idiots.

As she grew, Ayako continue to watch the love of her life, and as she watch him grow, mature, and improve even more, the love that Ayako felt for her cousin grew to the point that her dreams now revolved around him.

Ayako often fanaticised Tatsuya having his way with her. In her eyes, Tatsuya was the perfect man. He was a God, and what woman would not want a God to bed her.

Before Ayako was aware of it, her very being revolves around her desire for Tatsuya.

She wanted nothing more than to have him make her scream his name to the heavens, to ruin her for every man in the world, for him to claim her as many times as he wanted.

It was only right for her to repay his kindness with the only thing of equal value that she could offer.

**WRATH **

In Maya's eyes, her son (and yes, Tatsuya is her son, no ifs or buts about it) is the manifestation of her wrath towards this despicable world.

Maya hated the world and she was happy when Tatsuya was born into the world that she hated so much. True, the world did not deserved her son in any way, shape, or form. He was too perfect, too wonderful for this imperfect world.

Yet her son existed in this ugly world, and he existed to rule it. Her beloved son possesses the ability to completely own the world.

The person who can destroy an object should be the one to own. Hense, with her son's ability to destroy the world, it is only logical for him to rule it.

Her son has the ability to do anything and everything he wanted in life. He can pursue any career and succeed in any endeavours that he pursues. Setting aside his one minor weakness, he can understand every and any magic known to man and he can discover all the magic that this world can offer. Hell, he can create magic that no one in this decrepit rock had even imagine.

Her Tatsuya hold the world in the palm of his hands, and if the world ever angers her beloved son... well, Maya would genuinely enjoy the fire that would enveloped this horrendous world that she and her son were force to inhabit.

Tatsuya, in Maya's eyes, was born to rule this world or destroy it. He is the only one who has the capacity to understand everything this demented world has to offer, and because of this, he should be the one to rule it. Her son should and has the ability to decide the fate of this world.

And that is one of the reason why she loves her son so much!

**GREED **

In Miya's eyes, her son (and yes, regardless of Maya's delusion, Tatsuya was her son, not hers), is the representation of her greed.

Miya had always been the ideal daughter of the Yotsuba. She was dutiful and obedient. She had always put the clan's wellbeing first before her own. She had sacrificed the most for the Yotsuba. Miya was celebrated as the ideal daughter of the family.

Miya hated everything that she had to give up for the sake of the family. She hated every concession that she made to appease the family. She hated every order that she had to obey in the name of the family. She hated every sacrificed that she made for the sake of the family. Most importantly, she loathed the fact that she had to forfeit her right as a mother towards her eldest child.

Don't get her wrong, Miyuki was a wonderful daughter, but she will always be partial towards her son.

That is why, if nothing else, Miya was delighted that her son, if and when that little failsafe she installed in her son's brain kicked in, could indulge in his greed. Unlike her, her son could have anything that he desires.

Gods are selfish by nature. Possessing the powers and abilities of a God has its perks. People will either bend over backwards to appease or gain the favour of her son, or they will perish. That thought always bring a smile on Miya's lips.

Her Tatsuya would be able to indulge in his greed, unlike her. Her dear son would be able to take everything the world has to offer in his hands.

Who would be able to stop her beloved son? Who could stop a God?

**SLOTH**

The characteristics that would define Miyuki throughout her life is her deep, obsessive love for her brother. Miyuki would be the first to admit that she held a small crush towards her brother even before Okinawa. Her brother had always pique her curiosity in a way that made her heart beat fast.

After Okinawa, Miyuki would admit that she lusted after her brother in a way that no sister should. She could not help herself. She is a magician, the most powerful, the most talented, and the most capable in her generation. Finding someone who could edge her in any metric of magic is almost impossible. Her beloved brother outstripped her in every imaginable metric when it comes to magic. Their power levels are galaxies apart, something that made the young woman happy.

What turned her infatuation and lust towards her brother into love is discovering how dependable her beloved brother is.

Miyuki never dreamt of being the Head of the Family. True, she has the power and the ability to be the head of the family. She would even say that she has the charisma to compel the family to bend to her will. Taking all that to consideration, Miyuki never wanted to succeed her aunt as the next head of the clan.

In Miyuki's eyes, leading a clan like the Yotsuba is too much work, even for her. She may surpass Yotsuba Maya in terms of Magical prowess and power, but she would never match her derange Aunt in the leadership department. Miyuki had long admitted this fact.

That said, Miyuki would also admit that being the head of the Yotsuba has its appeal. The benefits of leading the family is a tempting notion that she had entertained in a not so passing matter. Considering that she was needed by the family to leash her beloved brother to the clan, who was too powerful for their liking, Miyuki knew that she was going to be the next family head, whether she likes it or not.

That is why she was thankful that her aunt betroth her to her beloved Onii-sama. If Yotsuba Maya was an excellent leader, Miyuki knew for certain that her brother is better. Hell, if her brother wasn't so feared, she knew that her Onii-sama would have been named their Aunt's successor before he reached the age of ten.

Miyuki was delighted with the match as she knew that her brother would take the helm from her, and she was more than happy to give it to him. Miyuki was no fool. Unlike her cousins, the clan purposely let her off from taking missions. Unlike her cousins, who, at minimum, had dozens of field missions under their belt, she did not have a single field mission under her name. Regardless of her lack of achievements in the field, she was still slated to replace her aunt, for the simple reason that the Yotsuba did not have a choice.

It was difficult to give her any sort of task that involves combat considering that the world's existence depends on her life and comfort. Miyuki knows that she is a skilled magician and her combat skills are equally sharp, but the clan cannot risk angering her beloved brother. That one time in Okinawa was bad enough, and the family did its best to avoid a repeat of that incident.

And if the clan was being honest with itself, if each and every member of the clan were honest with themselves, like her and the rest of her generation, her Onii-sama is the best candidate to lead the family. Her Onii-sama possesses the leadership skill of Yotsuba Maya, the political savviness of Yotsuba Genzou, and the economic brilliance of Yotsuba Eisaku. Not to mention, her Onii-sama is ten times stronger than all three previous heads combine.

But because the family could not be honest with themselves, Miyuki would take the title as the fifth head of the family. Although, Miyuki knew that her cousins and those that works with and for the Yotsuba knows where the true power lays in the family. They already knew who the true head of the family would be.

She would be the pretty figure head of the clan, while her beloved would be the true power behind her and the clan. She would obey her brother/husband to the letter.

Her brother would be the true head of the family while she would do the bare minimum in leading the family.

In Miyuki mind, her duty to the family are few. She would conduct herself in the matter that her brother dictates. She would give flowery speeches to appease the uncles, she would give out missions that her brother approves to the necessary subordinate, and she would engage in businesses and interact with people that her brother approves.

That is the list of responsibilities that she would entertain as the next head of the family. Whatever additions that are needed would depend on her Onii-sama's verdict.

The responsibility that Miyuki would gladly act upon are the responsibilities that she has as her Onii-sama's wife.

Her Onii-sama would rule the family and she would counsel him to the best of her abilities, an easy task considering her Onii-sama was already perfect.

She would carry her Onii-sama's children. Miyuki was intent in having at least five children with her Onii-sama. Three daughters and two sons, though Miyuki would not pull the stunt her aunt and mother pulled.

She would care for their household. The Yotsuba estate is vast, and Miyuki would make sure that her Onii-sama has a home after a long day.

She would be her Onii-sama's primary test subject. Miyuki knew that her brother was attracted to her, not by the virtue of her beauty but by the power of her magic. Miyuki would work hard to be the best magician that she could be. Also, she wanted to wield every Magic her brother created.

And lastly...

She would warm his bed. She would offer her body to him at his convenience. She would bare herself to him at any given moment, whenever and wherever her brother desires. Miyuki was quite aware that her brother at least lusted after her, not to the degree that other males do, but enough for her to know that when they do the deed, and considering the size of her Onii-sama's package and his stamina, she would be limping and her voice would be hoarse after her Onii-sama is finish with her. Miyuki cannot wait for that day.

Miyuki knew that her being the head of the Yotsuba clan will equate to an easy life for her. She would not see the field of battle if she deigns to not fight and she would not be force to do tasks that she did not want to perform, provided that her brother was by her side. She would not be burden in sending those working within the clan and some of her own blood to their deaths. She would not suffer having the entire family rest upon her shoulders.

With that thought, she can merely dedicate her life loving and caring for her brother.

After all, she was created to be her Onii-sama's wife. Her sole purpose is to be whatever her Onii-sama wanted her to be.

The fact that she would be living a life of luxury is merely a bonus.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**I'm trying to remember how to write good stories again. New laptop, new job, and apparently, I forgot how to write all of the sudden.**_

**For anyone who has been PMing to update my Mahouka stories, working on it.**

**As I said, apparently getting a new laptop and a new job can cause writer's block.**


End file.
